A function switch device of shower head is published in the Chinese patent database in Jan. 12, 2011, with announcement number CN201702050U. The switch device is disposed to the handle of the shower head, it mainly comprises a valve sleeve, a shaft, a lock catch, a button, a lower cover and an upper cover fastened together; the valve sleeve is disposed with a sleeve hole passing through the valve sleeve from top to bottom in the axial direction, the central portion is disposed with a slut groove, one side of the slut groove is fixedly disposed with an elastic element; the spindle is rotatably disposed in the sleeve hole of the valve sleeve in sealing way, the spindle is disposed with a hole and ratchets annularly arranged corresponding to the slut groove of the valve sleeve; the lock catch combined with the dial button is movably disposed above the valve sleeve, the lock catch is located at the ratchets of the spindle, one end of the lock catch is fixedly connected to the dial button, the other end is engaged to the ratchet of the spindle, the dial button moves and links to the lock catch to drive the spindle to rotates to switch the outlet functions; the components are combined and then disposed into the accommodating chamber formed by the jointing of the lower cover and the upper cover to integrate to the shower head handle, an opening is disposed in the upper cover corresponding to the dial button. It is complicated, it needs large force to operate, and it is not convenient to switch.